


赌局

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), Meet the Robinsons (2007), Peter Pan (1953), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 那个来自斯莱特林的银发男孩在某天找到Rapunzel向她表白，他以跟他出去约会为赌注和她展开了一场赌局。
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	1. Chapter 1

深秋的天空异常肃穆而爽朗，霍格沃茨礼堂的顶棚上布满了夕阳落霞的色彩和飘絮落叶，飘散在礼堂上方却又在即将落下时变成微光消散，像在日光中扑腾双翅的萤火虫一般闪闪发光，让乐佩盯着看了好一会都无法移开目光。

“抱歉，我有些走神了，”收回自己目光的乐佩低头看向桌面上的金盘和高脚酒杯，“你刚才说什么？”

“我是说，我们一起去帕笛芙夫人茶馆吧。”

帕笛芙夫人茶馆？乐佩想起来了，就是那个霍格莫德村里几乎被蕾丝花边的装饰占满了的狭小茶馆，她曾听温蒂提到过那是一个情侣们最爱光顾的约会圣地。

乐佩顺着对方的声线抬起头，那是一位发丝里交缠着无数银霜的男孩，翠绿色领带松散地缠绕在他的颈部，他长着光白如瓷的皮肤和轮廓清晰的脸庞，用一双清澈明亮并透露着些许孩子气的双眼直视着她，没有半点躲闪。

她承认，这男孩有着迷人的脸蛋，可她依然想不通为什么他会提出想去那种被粉红色小圆桌包围的俗气茶馆的要求。

“你想和我约会吗？”乐佩有些好笑地看着他，对方摊开双手笑着说：“显而易见。”

乐佩轻缓旋转着桌上的高脚杯，她意识到自己好像曾经在哪里见过这男孩，但仔细一想却始终没什么印象，“可我连你的名字都不知道呀。”

对方听到她的话后看起来有些吃惊，“你…从来没见过我？或者听说过杰克·弗罗斯特这个名字？”他故作冷静地问着，“就是，斯莱特林的杰克·弗罗斯特？”他再次重复了一遍确保乐佩没有听错任何信息，然而在看到乐佩冥思苦想许久都没回应后他显然是放弃了最后的挣扎。

“我想你在斯莱特林一定很有名，可是你看，我还是不知道你是谁，所以约会的话还是…”看着对方失落的表情，乐佩满脸歉意本打算拒绝对方的请求，谁知他又立刻开口，”那打个赌吧，如果我赢的话你就要和我约会。“他换回了那副得意的笑容，仿佛刚才小失望从未发生。

“如果你输了呢？”乐佩看着对方起身重新披上斗篷，“杰克·弗罗斯特是不会输的。”

他挥挥手头也不回地离开了礼堂，银白的发丝在礼堂上方照射下来的阳光映衬下倒是十分扎眼。

杰克·弗罗斯特。

看着他的背影最终消失在礼堂大门的尽头，乐佩再次默念着他的名字，她努力回想了一遍后依然认为自己从未听说过这个名字。

这男孩突然出现在她对面的长椅上说这么些莫名其妙的话又自顾自地离开，甚至连究竟赌什么都没告诉她，他可真是个奇怪的人。


	2. Chapter 2

星期六早晨，天气晴朗而开始转凉，乐佩和往常一样很早就醒来了，她起床穿好衣服，随后为自己的长发施了咒使它们看起来比本来的长度短了许多，尽管她的长发依然顺着她的肩头滑到了脚后跟。乐佩拿起放在桌上标记清晰的那本《魔法药剂与药水》，接着踏着欢快的步伐离开了拉文克劳塔楼。

到了礼堂，餐厅里弥漫着香肠和培根的诱人气味，乐佩发现拉文克劳魁地奇球队的队员们都挤坐在空荡荡的长桌旁，一个个都显得紧张不安，沉默寡言。她转头看见正坐在葛莱芬多长桌边上的梅丽达向她招了招手，于是她飞快地走过去一如既往地在她身边空出来的长椅上坐下。

“支持雄鹰擒蛇！”

温蒂·达令从她们身后探出头来，示意乐佩从她那拿走一支印有羽毛和鹰的蓝旗，她也塞给一旁的梅丽达了一支，“昨天你们和赫奇帕奇的比赛实在是太精彩了，彼得真的有当击球手的天赋不是吗？”

看着梅丽达面对温蒂时露出的尴尬笑容，乐佩也没忍住嘴角的笑意，而温蒂却像是什么都不在意一样继续捧着一堆拉文克劳的徽章和旗帜去和别的人说话了。

在温蒂离开以后，梅丽达整个从紧绷的状态放松下来叹了口气，“别误会，尽管我很想看斯莱特林那些人被打败的样子，可你们的队伍是肯定赢不了他们的。”梅丽达把刚才温蒂强行递给她的蓝旗放到长桌上，她瞟了一眼拉文克劳长桌边上那些看起来心脏提到嗓子眼的队员们，“你就那么肯定我们会输？”乐佩的目光放在她手中书本的字里行间，她淡淡地笑着，连眼睛都没抬。

梅丽达耸耸肩，“以往每年都是这样的呀，和赫奇帕奇比赛的话你们也许会胜出，可一旦你们对上斯莱特林，或者是我们的话，你也已经知道结果了。”她的视线随着越来越响的喧哗声移动到了礼堂的另一个角落，“葛莱芬多有全霍格沃茨最优秀的魁地奇队伍，这是毫无疑问的，”乐佩瞥见梅丽达握着汤匙的手突然攥得很紧，“只是那个自大的臭小子比较棘手罢了。”

真是难得一见，以往只有在葛莱芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛之前梅丽达才会带着这种威胁的目光才对。乐佩顺着梅丽达的视线看去，礼堂对面斯莱特林的长桌旁围绕着许多人，他们以身着队服的几个人为中心分散开来，乐佩看到很多女生在那里好像在和那些人说着加油打气的话，然后不知道是在哪个瞬间，她的目光落定在人群中那显眼的发色上。

冬日银霜般的头发和在人群中闲然自在的表情，他穿着斯莱特林的队服，一手扶着明显被保养得良好的火弩箭，它的扫帚柄是经过打磨的黑檀木，乐佩能清晰地看到一串烫金的字样被镌刻在其中，那是他的名字。

杰克·弗罗斯特。

远处人群中的他和她记忆中那个想去帕笛芙夫人茶馆约会的男孩身影重合，“对，就是这个油嘴滑舌的臭小子，每次比赛的时候都用各式各样的外号来扰乱我的注意力。”他的名字顺着她的声线溜出嘴边，传到了梅丽达的耳朵里，连乐佩都没注意到自己竟将他的名字说出了声。

原来他是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的一员，乐佩怎么也想不到梅丽达口中用无数不同个贬义词描述过的，那个球场上总给她找麻烦的‘臭小子’，和她还算崭新的记忆中的那男孩是同一人。

拜魁地奇所赐，也许他真的很出名吧，乐佩打量了一下他周围看起来很兴奋的人群，他们跟随着几位队员起身移动而一同行进着，杰克走在他们之中伸展着双臂，他原本整齐的秀发被身边几位看起来很亢奋的队员揉成一团，他也毫不在意地大笑着。

乐佩以前从来没有过多地在意斯莱特林球队，更多情况下只是她只是因为梅丽达的缘故而出席各式魁地奇比赛罢了。不过她今天才发现，斯莱特林球队竟然有着她从未注意到的，和拉文克劳队截然相反的活力。也许是被这种赛前高昂的情绪感染了，乐佩脸上挂起了微笑，也无心再投入桌上翻了半截的书。

那抹蔚蓝就是在这时落入她眼中的。

像明矾石投入一池毂沌的泉水，敌过远方斐济的汪洋大海，乐佩平静的心湖开始泛起了涟漪，她感叹于自己早前甚至都没有留神这男孩那泛光的双眼。

斯莱特林移动的人群和她所在之处间隔了两列长桌的距离，乐佩倒是确确实实和他对视过了，尽管她捕捉到对方的惊喜仅仅是一瞬。

杰克似乎是在与她对视的那秒便又立刻转过头去，他的视线在整个礼堂四周游离没有定点，张皇地似乎要破窗飞离去。乐佩看到杰克揉了揉他的头发，好像尽力想将它们拨顺却没什么用，倒是毫不费力地加深了她嘴角的弧度。

“又不是第一次比赛了，你小子怎么突然脸这么红？”

一阵笑声盖过了梅丽达第无数次对那个臭小子的中肯评价，乐佩将书签夹在羊皮纸中间顺手合上了书本，她拿起拉文克劳队的蓝旗，顺势挽起梅丽达的胳膊冲她微笑，“比赛就要开始了，我们走吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

十一点钟渐渐临近了，全校师生开始动身前往魁地奇运动场，由于突如其来的雾气，球场四周座位简直被升到了半空，许多学生都带着双筒望远镜，比如扬言这次一定要抓到那个臭小子把柄的梅丽达。

两个学院的队员走向赛场时，四周座位上爆发出了一片欢呼喝彩的声音，完全盖过了某些不必要的嘘声和倒喝彩，拉文克劳的蓝旗和斯莱特林的绿色横幅在人群中异常显眼地晃动着。

随着破空哨声的响起，两队的队员们一齐踏着各自的飞天扫帚蹿上铅灰色的天空，在半空中排开成不同的队形，比赛开始了。

梅丽达在整场比赛开始后似乎没有乐佩想象的那么激动，这个红发魁地奇迷只是静静地在一边通过双筒望远镜观察着战况，倒是乐佩一直听这场比赛的解说员在一旁打鸡血般地对赛况煽风点火，不过以六十比零的得分来看，拉文克劳似乎正处于顺境优势的赛况之中。

“拉文克劳的击球手干得真漂亮！滨田宏再次迅速拿到了鬼飞球，他在上方像鹰一样飞翔，再投入对方的圆环中拉文克劳就可以再得十分！他要得分了——等一下！”解说员的声音突然变得急促，乐佩看到梅丽达从观众席突然蹿起来，“斯莱特林的追球手弗林·莱德和威尔伯·罗宾逊从两侧逼近了滨田宏，他们两翼夹击离滨田宏越来越近——等等，向着滨田宏迎头飞去的是——是另一名斯莱特林的追球手，杰克·弗罗斯特！”

乐佩试图将视线定格在杰克身上，可她很快就发现火弩箭的飞行速度正如梅丽达曾经说过的那样，简直让人应接不暇。“这是帕金钳式战术！”梅丽达的声线中满是藏不住的激动，“这帮人玩了这么久，可终于开始动真格了。”

同时被三位斯莱特林追球手迎面夹击的滨田宏选择了将鬼飞球扔出去的下策，杰克迅速作俯冲状向低空坠落的鬼飞球方向风驰电掣，他整个人都变成了一道穿梭在半空的虚影，在乐佩还没缓过来的瞬间，她便听到魁地奇解说员振奋地宣布斯莱特林得分的消息。

在接下来的几分钟内，梅丽达仿佛猜谜语似的指明那些追球手天花乱坠的战术，杰克几乎成了魁地奇解说员的重点关注对象，乐佩已经数不清自己第几次听到对方激动地宣布斯莱特林的追球手杰克·弗罗斯特毫不费力地抢到鬼飞球，再将它们准确无误地投掷穿过拉文克劳队伍方的圆环。

他是怎么做到的？

斯莱特林的得分已经在不知不觉中超过了拉文克劳，乐佩的目光始终没能从那个银发男孩身上移开。

斯莱特林们在看台上欢呼雀跃，他们费力的嘶吼声在寒冷的天空中回荡。每次得分之后，乐佩都看见杰克和他的队员们笑着互相击掌，仿佛一切都在他们预料之中。杰克游刃有余的神情使得每次出众的加速和精确的拐弯都显得那样轻松，就连带起一阵风都看起来如此简单，乐佩的目光游离在刚刚抹去汗珠的杰克脸上，他在半空中依然专致地盯着鬼飞球经过的方向，没有半点松懈。

由魁地奇解说员到看台上斯莱特林学生们的打气声，再到梅丽达的滔滔不绝——他好像真的很出名。

乐佩也不明所以。

也许，只是也许，她应该多留意一些身边发生的事，这样一来她说不准就会记得这个名叫杰克·弗罗斯特的男孩。


	4. Chapter 4

五光十色的万圣节装饰品布满了霍格沃茨，数不清的蝙蝠在石墙周围和天花板上扇动着翅膀，模样千奇百怪的南瓜灯被摆放在各个阴暗的角落，其中的蜡烛火苗毫无规律地阵阵扑闪。

时间是午夜，地点是霍格沃茨城堡三层戈斯穆尔的冈希尔达走廊中。

披着隐形斗篷的薇奥莱特和乐佩小心翼翼地踱着步子，生怕弄出点什么动静把在这个时间段分外警觉的城堡管理员招来。在乐佩用荧光闪烁保持着两人视线畅通时，薇奥莱特用魔杖小声敲击着眼前的驼背独眼女巫雕像并念出咒语，随后雕像的驼背慢慢移动开来，扩张出一条石滑梯通向深处——那是通往蜂蜜公爵糖果店的秘密通道入口。

为什么她们要去蜂蜜公爵？这是个好问题。

霍格沃茨各学院之间有个不成文的传统，许多高年级学生每年万圣节周末都会在半夜偷偷跑去霍格莫德村的三把扫帚酒吧参加万圣节聚会，美其名曰促进各学院之间的友谊，顺便解救那些被困于巫师等级考试压力中的学生们，让他们至少在万圣节能放松心态玩玩。

乐佩在过去几年中曾收到过梅丽达在内的许多人的邀请，她倒一直没研究出来参加这类聚会的必要性，大概又是像书呆子俱乐部举行的派对那样顶多让不同学院的学生们互相认识对方罢了，她也就索性一直没去过，但这次就连身为拉文克劳现任级长的薇奥莱特都硬要拉她去参加，疑惑归疑惑，乐佩也是头一次没有再推脱。

薇奥莱特把在灰蒙蒙的蜂蜜公爵糖果店里偷偷摸摸顺走一大堆比比多味豆和巧克力蛙的索尔斯顿双胞胎拉走以后，他们走进了在黑夜中依然亮着灯的三把扫帚酒吧。那里拥挤嘈杂，温暖而烟雾腾腾，乐佩环视了一圈，发现不只是薇奥莱特，其他学院的级长也都在这里，他们有些人成双成对地背靠在石墙上攀谈着，有些人成群地围坐在壁炉旁一个笑话接一个地气氛高涨。

参加这个派对的人比乐佩想象得要多许多，导致她每经过一个人都觉得自己的头发被环在他们的手臂上。在拉着薇奥莱特的手穿过门口聚集的人群后，她们终于停留在了房间后部一个没有那么拥挤的地方，“我亲爱的巴尔小姐，怎么从没听你提起过拉文克劳还有这么好看的姑娘？”乐佩转过头去，站在薇奥莱特身边的是一个斯莱特林的男孩，他额前翘起的一撮头发让乐佩觉得有些滑稽。

他揽过薇奥莱特的肩低头轻吻着她耳根旁的黑发，后者向乐佩投去满眼的无奈，“这是我的男友，威尔伯·罗宾逊，”她回想起来，这男孩是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的，和杰克·弗罗斯特一样，好像也是追球手。薇奥莱特继续介绍着，“这是乐佩·科洛纳。”不知道是不是她的错觉，乐佩好像看见听到自己名字以后的威尔伯一脸不可置信地恍然大悟，就连他和薇奥莱特交换的眼神都全然被她看在眼底。

乐佩倒也不会天真地自以为什么，她只知道她无法继续忽视那从她进门以来就随着她身影一起移动着的目光——其实他根本没必要这么大费周章的。乐佩嘴角的笑意更加明显，她甚至都不知道自己这副表情究竟从何而来，她抬头精准地望向视线的主人，再肆意冲他招了招手，后者像是恶作剧被抓到把柄的孩子一样试图通过转移视线假装和眼前的人说话来将一切证据销毁，可能又出于不甘心而再将视线撇了回来。

“没开玩笑吧？乐佩·科洛纳？”梅丽达从人群中探出头来，把乐佩的注意力全然带走。与乐佩对上眼神以后的梅丽达迅速地冲过来紧紧抱住她，“是谁那么有本事，终于成功把我的乐佩带来三把扫帚了？”梅丽达满脸通红，不知道是因为在壁炉前待久了还是别的什么，她看起来比平时要兴奋许多，在乐佩看到她身后索尔斯顿双胞胎脸上的坏笑后，梅丽达身上那股红醋栗朗姆酒的气味便有了缘由。

接下来的时间乐佩都被梅丽达拉着和索尔斯顿双胞胎一起边将黄油啤酒和热蜂蜜酒兑在同一个银高脚杯中边和人交换饮料，乐佩看见梅丽达上一秒还在和索尔斯顿双胞胎吵得不可开交，下一秒又和他们俩勾肩搭背歌颂起两学院之间难得的友谊，来自博克岛的学生们甚至后来还唱跳起了维京时代的民谣，阵势大到最终所有人都跟着一起引吭高歌。

在这期间，杰克·弗罗斯特的眼神留恋在她身上的次数大概与她喝的黄油啤酒一样多，而她与他在这片拥挤的酒吧内擦肩而过无数次。


	5. Chapter 5

三把扫帚酒吧外的世界已经不知道过了几点，乐佩饶有兴趣地看着坐在圆桌对面和杰克争执了许久的梅丽达，他们最开始只是在讨论上一届魁地奇世界杯的赛事，可后来说着说着便开始将话题转到两人所在的球队，你一言我一语争执自然就此僵持不下。

也许他是觉得好玩，乐佩想。

她对于自己产生这样的念头一点也不觉得奇怪，从他和其他人交流时漫不经心的表情和仿佛对一切事物都不在意的语调看来，她实在是找不出杰克 · 弗罗斯特邀她去约会的其他动机。

乐佩能看出来他不像是传统刻板印象中的斯莱特林学子，也许他和梅丽达的有些对话让他听起来有些傲慢，可除了一些无伤大雅的外号以外他从未在言语上冒犯过她，他还会在悍夫那特的黄油啤酒快洒出来时敏捷地帮他把那些大杯子放下。

整场聚会下来，在他身边和他说话的人可是从来没断过，其中也不乏打扮得光鲜亮丽的姑娘们。这样看来的话，其实这男孩有很多选项，这就让他早前和她打的赌更加令人捉摸不透了。

也许他是为了满足某种欲望。

想到这里，乐佩不禁觉得有些好笑。

大概是从稍微年长些的安迪收到成堆的蜂蜜公爵巧克力开始，他们这上下临近几届的学生们对拉文克劳的人突然有了未名的执着，乐佩曾无数次看到拉文克劳塔楼下的追求者们绞尽脑汁想让塔楼上的人眼前一亮，可对于一个以学识与才智著称的学院来说，许多看似罗曼蒂克的行为其实不过都是一种想要博人眼球寻求关注的夸张炫耀罢了。

但好玩的是，很多人仿佛认准了拉文克劳的这一特点，他们毫不掩饰对于博学之人的倾慕，反而正因如此而坚定了想要打动对方的想法，比如去年向乐佩表白过的吉姆 · 霍金斯。他们也只是约会过一次罢了，吉姆称赞过她好看的长发和双眼，后来他发现她不像其他拉文克劳学生一样有趣，他们之间也便不了了之。

一旦进入了这个年龄段，加上这种一时之间的新鲜感，勇敢而自信的葛莱芬多们，又或者是骄傲的斯莱特林野心家们，很大一部分 ’ 爱上 ’ 了拉文克劳学子的人，归根结底也不过都是拜倒在了想要获得征服欲的石榴裙下罢了，乐佩心知肚明。

她靠在椅背上舒了口气，始终没将视线从对面的人身上移开，那男孩尽管依然在和情绪高涨的梅丽达进行着关于魁地奇的对话，却也时不时地转过头来回应着她的这种视线。

也许只是今晚，乐佩发现杰克 · 弗罗斯特的双眼中有一种闪闪发光的东西，她发现自己陷入了一种矛盾的情绪之中，希望他是那种她能一眼看透的男孩，同时又不希望他是。

回过神来，她发现梅丽达已经蹦跶着加入了另一堆人的狂欢，一整晚的喧哗过后，乐佩的身边终于没有其他人的嘈 杂。杰克重新出现在她视线里，将一杯紫罗兰水推到她眼前， ” 喝了吧，防止明天头疼。 “ 他走到她身边空出来的位子坐下，那幅挂在脸上的从容仿佛之前的失措都不曾发生过。

” 我很好奇， “ 乐佩将长发拨到一边， “ 关于你之前所说的那个赌，你还没告诉我赌约是什么呢。 ” 在昏暗灯光下依然闪耀的金色发丝散落在她肩头，其中几缕肆意地垂在杰克无处安放的手心里。

杰克倾斜了身子，乐佩的那几缕秀发轻盈地拨动着他的肌肤，他下意识地靠近了身边的人，面上挂着一种和乐佩脸上相似的笑容。 “ 既然身为拉文克劳的你都还没解开这个谜团，我自然是不能冒着直接告诉你答案的风险而毁了你的兴致。 ”

乐佩能感觉到他的身子在向她缓缓靠近着，也能感觉到在这距离缩短至特定的某一点后，他在以令人难以察觉的方式小心翼翼地维持着他们之间的这种距离。

这种距离就像是，她能清楚触到他衬衫袖口的柔软布料，却又不会越线个人空间的维持。

令人感到意外的是，乐佩并不讨厌和杰克之间的这种距离。


End file.
